Hybrid manufacturing combines additive deposition and subtractive milling processes when making a part, allowing the operation to switch between the two at chosen intervals. The deposited material typically has a rough surface finish, but can then be finished by milling. The ability to switch between the two processes allows for the finishing of surfaces that would not be line-of-sight for the finished piece. However, certain geometries may be difficult for the mill to reach and require a high frequency of process switching, adding significant time to the manufacturing process.